Daine the Huntress
by roseflorintine
Summary: Have you ever heard the story of Daine, a girl who went through so much and was given everything... but had it slip right between her fingers in an instant?


AN: This oneshot is… a bit weird, but I think it was alright. PLEASE give it a chance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Daine stared at the portrait on the wall. Numair smiled back at her, with that characteristic smile that he had always reserved especially for her. Her finger traced every feature of him, every laugh line and crease. She knew them all like the back of her hand. Tears streaked her face as she buried her head into a pillow, sobbing silently. She spoke to the portrait. "Numair, I kinda wish you were here. Y'know, ever since you've been… gone things have been different."

Her voice was all raspy from all the silent crying she had done. "I'm trying to not cry around them, y'know. I know that they would just get worried needlessly. But… I miss you so much 'Mair." Her voice cracked as a whole new flood of tears came on. "I miss the way you would call me magelet, and the way you would smile just for me. I miss how you always seemed to light up our small home, even on the saddest of days. Now that you're gone, it feels empty here. Like it's not even a home anymore. And the saddest thing is that no one knows how I really feel. Your tricks about acting really came in handy this time around." She laughed a harsh, barking sound with no mirth.

"I don't even feel alive most of the time. I feel like I should be in the Black God's realm with you, and at peace. I'm just a shell of who I used to be, and the fake smile that I don every morning really is wearing on me. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm so afraid that one day, I'll just snap and lose it all. Even now, I can feel it trying to burst out. But even as much as I really want it to happen, I know it can't, because of all of those that would be hurt by it. All the animals would go berserk. I'm tired of trying, sick of crying. I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying. And all I can do is plow on day by day. Now, I've learned that sometimes it hurts more to smile in front of everyone, and to cry all alone." She stared sadly at the portrait, the rest of her feelings too strong to be conveyed by words. It felt like what little innocence she had left was now shredded.

When the news of his death had reached her, she had reacted strongly. A horde of animals had nearly torn apart the throne room before she got it under control. Through it all, no one looked angry at her lack of control. They just stared at her sadly, as if nothing she did could irritate them, not even Alanna. And she was so touched by it, that she vowed she would be strong, for them. But she had not known how much it would hurt. And when it had started, she couldn't bear to pop their little bubble of happiness that she appeared to be finally healing. But her heart was still red and raw, bleeding openly. She just covered it up until she was in solitude. But that just made it hurt so much worse that she was deceiving so many people. But what else could she do? Deep inside, she already knew the truth. She would never be truly happy again. Maybe after a decade or so, her heart might heal. But it would always be so scarred, and she could never love another man. Every time she met one, she just couldn't see them like that, and she would be forever comparing them to Numair who was, in all honesty, the best man for her. Everyone else dimmed in her eyes.

For one, she would think that he was too short. For another, he wouldn't be intellectual enough. And for most, she just didn't feel that spark. With Numair, she could feel a heat in the pit of her stomach and that warm fuzzy feeling every time she was with him. That feeling of simple perfection whenever she just spent time with him, talking about everything and nothing. It just never happened. She felt the waterworks once again start up. "Why Numair?" She croaked out. "Why did you have to leave? One second, it seemed like everything was perfect in our life. Then you went on that one mission without me, and all that's left to tell is that you're dead. They couldn't even find your _body_." It was the last part that had really struck hard. He had gone and kissed her, promising her that he would come home. And she had believed it. But now she had never bid him goodbye, never gotten a chance to tell him just how much she loved him.

Reaching up, she caressed the necklace that hung down from her slender neck. It swung, glittering in the dim lights. It was her wedding ring. Because of her constant morphing, she had hung it on a magically enchanted chain around her neck instead of her finger so she wouldn't lose it. But now she slipped it off, and slipped it on her finger. It was beautiful, with a simple oval diamond cut into a thousand facets. It was okay to wear it now. After all, she would never shift again. She would be human for the rest of her days, living a simple existence. The legend of Daine the Huntress would live on, and give others confidence to do what they wanted to in life. A hysterical little laugh bubbled up. This was just like those tragedies that Ma had always been reading to her when she was a little girl.

It was always the same. Some hero would discover an inner power, and live a life that he or she never knew was possible. Somewhere along the way, she would fall in love… and inevitably lose his or her soul mate. It could end in a number of ways. Either they would wither away and die from heartbreak, or he or she could go on living. Back then, she had scoffed at those who die, thinking them weak. Back then it seemed like such a stupid path. But now, she asked herself, was it really so different? Now, she understood the ones who 'lived' didn't really live. They were simply like her, being strong for everyone that they cared about. It was just a brave face for the world to witness. And the ones who died… well maybe they wanted to show the world what they really felt.

Standing up, she grabbed the portrait along with everything she owned of any value. Taking it all with her, she went deep into the forest, and finally found what she was looking for. A small cottage, her and Numair's secret getaway. Numair and her had built it together, infusing the home with love. Walking in, she found all the furniture and hangings intact, almost like nothing in her life had ever changed. For a split second, she expected Numair to stroll in, carrying a thick volume that utterly entranced him. But he never did, and never would ever again. She put everything up, and just sat in the bed. And this is where Daine Sarrasri lived out the rest of her days. People whispered about how one morning they had opened her door to find it perfectly empty, as if no one had ever lived there. No one knew where she had vanished off to, and no one ever would. It would just be one of those unsolved mysteries of time that slowly faded into the background.

And after all these years, people still swear that if you go out on a cloudless night, you can see Daine the Huntress laughing and dancing barefoot along the forest floor with her lover Numair. So their legend lives on, a tale of laughter, discovery, love, and sadness.

AN: So… liked it? Tell me in a review!


End file.
